Starting Anew
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: Sequel to Hell in a Hospital! Huddy, Chameron. Chase and Cameron are engaged, House is trying to help Cuddy deal with her rape, and Thirteen is handling her pregnancy with the help of someone unexpected. Final installment!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, I'm back! This is the sequel to Hell in a Hospital, the final installment of the Crazy Glue series. And to anyone- NOT you, Sean- who can come up with a good explanation for the name 'Crazy Glue', I will write a oneshot for the pairing of your choice. So, you guys have fun with that.

Summary for Hell in a Hospital: Through a series of events to complicated to go through right now, Chase's creepy stalker, Thirteen's rapist- and the father of her unborn baby-, and Cuddy's rapist are all the same person. One trial and a guilty verdict later, he is sent to prison. Chase proposed to Cameron, she said yes, and they both want kids. Thirteen must deal with both her pregnancy and her rape, while Cuddy must deal with her rape and House must try to help anyway he can- yes, they're dating. Sorry, no Rachael. So... that's where we are. And I realized, Wilson kind of disappeared after the hostage situation ended in Hell in a Hospital, but I absolutely love Wilson and think he's adorable. So I'll try to give him more of an appearance in this fic. Also, this entire story is already written, so you know what that means… daily updates! Well, I suppose that's all I have to say. Enough rambling! Keep reading for the story.

Spoilers for season two's 'Skin Deep'- I steal the patient. And remember, for purposes of this fic, Thirteen does not have the Huntington's gene- I didn't want the poor girl to have to deal with the possibility of passing that on to her baby, too!

**Chapter 1**

It had been three months since Eric Mitchel's trial had come to a close. Everyone was back at work and, for the most part, they were all acting like nothing had ever happened. Cuddy bit anybody's head off whoever dared to even _mention_ what had happened with Mitchel to her face while House simply followed her lead. Cameron and Chase were far more focused on planning their wedding- well, Cameron was interested, Chase was the unwilling man she dragged along to shop with her- then a stalker from three months ago, and Thirteen acted as if her baby just didn't have a father, not that he had raped her.

To someone who didn't know the situation, everything would seem normal- well, as normal as things could get, with House around. Wilson and Foreman just followed everyone elses' lead and never mentioned anything that had happened three months ago, despite the fact that they both thought it was stupid not to do so. It had happened, after all, there was no use in denying it. Still, Foreman was far more interested in keeping his head down to stop the Cuddy and Thirteen from murdering him, and whatever Wilson talked about with House was their business; no one wanted to know what their conversations consisted of.

"Hey, Robert, I've got a question for you: what kind of silverware do you want at our wedding, the Kelso set, or the Fez set?"

Chase groaned loudly, allowing his head to thump down on the table, too tired to even feign interest in silverware. "You know what I think, Allison? You should just get the generic, cheapest set. Or, even better? Just use what we have at home."

"Silly, I can't use that cheap stuff for a wedding! And the least expensive set is never good, Chase, that's _why_ it's the least expensive!" Cameron shoved him playfully before looking back at the wedding catalog, which only made Chase groan again.

Foreman and Thirteen watched the two interact with amusement. Whenever they didn't have a case, Cameron would start interrogating Chase about what kind of _whatever_ he wanted at their wedding, he would groan and mumble something at her, prompting Cameron to laugh and continue looking at wedding stuff.

"Okay, what about this set, then?" she asked, poking Chase's shoulder. "Come on, I need your opinion on this, it's your wedding too!"

"Yes," he said eventually, finally raising his head to look at her. "But _you're_ the woman. _You_ are supposed to be the one to like shopping. I'm a man. I'm supposed to like things like sports and fishing."

Cameron chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Robert, you hate sports _and_ fishing. Besides, you should enjoy this! It's for our _wedding!_ You know, when you asked me to marry you, you should have expected that day to come around sometime, and here's a news flash for you, it requires planning! What, did you think we all just show up in our good clothes and the whole thing was magically set up by the little people the night before?"

"No, I thought all the women set it up," Chase muttered under his breath as Cameron continued ranting.

Thirteen chuckled, shaking her head. "I thought I was the one supposed to be having the mood swings," she muttered to Foreman.

He laughed as well. "Yeah, well, Cameron's giving you a run for your money."

Chase sighed in relief when House walked into the room, tossing a file on the table and announcing, "Teenage supermodel. Cataplexy and catfight on the catwalk. Well, that sounds fun. And you... the dumb blonde, shouldn't you be somewhere else, not distracting my employees? I never get any work done when you're around."

Cameron rolled her eyes as she got up and headed for the door. "That's because I'm doing it for you," she said as she left. Chase sighed in relief, took the wedding catalog and tossed it out of House's office window.

"Anyone here tells her, and they're dead," he said as she sat back down at the table and examined the file.

Foreman just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Yeah, I'm sure she won't guess what happened all by herself." Thirteen sat down at the end of the table, one hand resting on her swollen belly, and shook her head.

"Chase, I'm telling you, you're going to have to go wedding shopping sometime. It's coming up soon, so-"

"So eventually she'll give up on me and shop for everything herself? Praise the lord!"

Thirteen laughed at him, shaking his head. "I'm just saying. Us women have our ways of getting what we want- so if there's something you'd like to have with Cameron… _ever again_, I'd advise shopping with her."

Chase stared at her in surprise, but when the implication of what she was saying became clear, he swore and let his head thump down on the table again. "God damn it," he muttered under his breath.

"Normally, I'd be all for dumping the case and watching Chase's misery, but I like this one," House interrupted. "Come on, its a teenage supermodel!"

Fortunately for everyone involved- well, besides Chase- a quick diagnosis of withdrawal later, and they had solved their case, which meant he had nothing to distract him from wedding plans.

"Okay, Foreman, Thirteen go talk to Alex. Then, when she denies its drugs, go to the lab and wait for the blood test to confirm its drugs," House said, and was about to go back to his office when Thirteen sighed loudly and started to rant.

"Why is it always the girl's job with you people? Thirteen do this, Thirteen do that, and my name is a god damn number, anyways, why the hell do you call me by a _number_, aren't I worthy of an actual name? And why are you all so sexist? Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean you have to make me do all the work! Actually, it's the other way around, the man should be the one with the job anyways! And you!" she exclaimed, whirling on Chase, who immediately backed away from her wrath. "You know, just because Cameron's a woman does _not_ mean she likes shopping! Look at me! I'm a woman and I don't like shopping! But all you men are all the same. Stupid, sexist, perverts. Jesus, I don't know why I put up with all of you!" Thirteen turned on her heel and stormed from the room, shutting the door with a slam.

They all stared after her in shock for a moment before House said slowly, "Okay... Chase, Foreman, you go talk to Alex. And I love Thirteen when she's pregnant. Her mood swings mean she yells at you guys more."

HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE

"Um... what the hell is that?"

Thirteen looked up at Wilson and grinned before putting her fork down. "Mayonnaise, ketchup, and pickles on a slice of pizza with mushrooms." Wilson nearly gagged before sitting across from her and scooting his chair back nearly half a foot. "Cravings," she explained before taking another bite.

Wilson stared at the pink slop covered greenish/grayish lump on her plate before simply shaking his head. "Um, okay, then. I'm going to ignore that and focus on why I'm here."

"And why is that?" Thirteen asked, then took a couple more bites.

"Well..." Wilson started off hesitantly, knowing that anyone who got to close to the subject with her nowadays ended up running away screaming. "Whenever I've seen you lately, it seems that- and please don't take this the wrong way- but it seems as if you're acting that your baby just doesn't have a father, not that he..." he trailed off uncomfortably, already rethinking his decision to ask Thirteen about this when her gaze darkened and she glared at him.

"Your point, Wilson?" she asked coldly, crossing her arms stiffly, scowling at him.

"Well, I know its really none of my business, but have you thought about what you're going to tell the kid about his father?"

Thirteen got to her feet immediately, planting her hands on her hips. "You're right, Wilson. That is none of your business." She started to turn away, but he got quickly to his feet as well, grabbing her hand and pulling her back.

"Thirteen, wait! Look, I'm sorry. I know it's personal, but... well, everyone, not just me, is concerned about you. I mean, even _House _is worried, and you know that he's-"

"Oh, great, everybody's worried about me, yeah, that makes me feel so much better," she said with a smirk, turning to walk away again, but Wilson hurried around in front of her, trying to stop her.

"I'm sorry, Thirteen, I... this isn't how I intended this conversation to go. I just wanted to know if you planned to tell your baby about his heritage or not."

Thirteen frowned at him suspiciously, still glaring at him, though she was slightly curious now as to his motives. "I don't know, but why are you so interested about this? It's not like I'm pregnant with _your_ child or something."

Wilson sighed, then sat back down and motioned for her to do the same. When she had, he said, "I had a roommate during college- he was the happiest kid on earth. He lived to please everybody else and was more selfless than you could believe..."

"Basically, the opposite of House?" Thirteen asked with a smirk.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, exactly. Well, anyway, when he was diagnosed with a genetic condition in the middle of his sophomore year, the doctors tested both of his parents, to find out which one he got it from. Both tests turned up negative, and then his mother had to come clean. My friend's father wasn't really his father, at least biologically. His mother had been raped, and she hadn't gotten a paternity test to find out who the father was, her husband or her rapist. Finding out he was the product of a rape... it destroyed him. He got into drugs and started failing his classes- I'm not sure if the school kicked him out or if he left of his own accord, but he didn't come back for his junior year."

"So, what's your advice? Don't tell my child how exactly I got pregnant?" Thirteen asked, unfazed by his story.

Wilson sighed, shaking his head. "No, because it'd be even worse if the baby found out from somebody else who the father is. I know it's not really my place to give you advice on this, but... think of it like kids who are adopted. When they're adopted at birth, if the parents tell them, it's normally when they're old enough to understand. I think that's what you should do."

"And I'm still wondering what your investment is in all of this."

After a moment, he shrugged and stood up. "Right now, I just really don't want to see that kid of yours go through what my friend did during college."

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, would you look at that. Three lurkers, and it hasn't even been a day. RAWR! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

**Chapter 2**

Cuddy was _this_ close. _This_ god damn close to leaving for the evening, with all her work done, but of course, that would be wrong, so the universe had sent the furious doctor in front of her for her to deal with, to stop her from going home on time.

"All I want to know is the _why_ is their a teenager working in the ER, and why the hell am I responsible for her?" Cameron demanded, slamming her hands down on Cuddy's desk and glaring at her expectantly.

She groaned, hoping this wouldn't last too long, then said, "She's working there because she's a genius who graduated Harvard med about a year ago and just completed her residency, and since she's so young, she has no idea that the she could be getting triple the pay I'm offering her. She's your responsibility because you are the ER director, and she's working in the ER. And she's not a kid, she's eighteen."

"Oh, she's not a kid, she's a whopping eighteen years old- come on, Cuddy! She's a god damn kid! She specialized in oncology; have her work with Wilson, where she can't kill someone!"

Cuddy sighed as she glanced impatiently at her watch, shaking her head. So close to escaping work on time, but, once again, foiled by angry doctors. "There's not an opening in oncology. There's one in the ER, which is she is working with you instead of Wilson. Now, if you would please excuse me, I really have to get going-"

"Cuddy!" Cameron exclaimed, exasperated. "Come on! Do you really think the ER is the place for that kid? Put her some place where she can't do any damage, for god's sakes."

She hesitated, then sighed and said, "Look, give it a week. If you still think she can't handle it, I'll try to find a spot for her in Oncology."

"See, that's the point of putting her some place where she can't do any damage- she can't hurt anybody! A week with a novice in the ER could be a disaster! She's just a kid, Cuddy. And I don't want somebody's lawyer to come knocking on my door, suing me because she screwed up a routine procedure! She needs more experience before she works in an ER!"

Cuddy groaned loudly as she sat back down at her desk; this was probably going to take a while. "Cameron, would you be making this much noise about it if the girl was 30?"

"No, but that's beside the point, someone 30 would have more experience than this kid does!"

Shaking her head, Cuddy said quickly, "Yes, yes, that's true, but what if it was a thirty old who had never worked as a doctor before? You telling me you would still be going crazy over it?"

"I'm not going crazy over anything, I just don't want somebody this young and inexperienced working in my ER. Come on, Cuddy, you know Wilson would love to have her. He likes mentoring people."

Could things ever just go her way for once? No, they couldn't. Cuddy rolled her eyes, forcing herself to stay and not just get up and leave. "This is a teaching hospital, Cameron. Teach her. And she's got to get experience from somewhere."

"So why does somewhere have to be _my_ ER?" Cameron exclaimed, crossing her arms and tapping her foot angrily.

"All right, first of all? It's _my_ ER. These are all _my_ departments. And second of all? Sarah is better qualified than most of the doctors working in down there, and she got a perfect score on her tests- like House did, as a matter of fact."

Cameron sat down in front of Cuddy's desk, shaking her head. "Yeah, but House is more than just book smart! And getting a perfect score on a test means nothing if you're a genius! Just read the material once and there you go, perfect score. And I _don't_ want some know-it-all kid trying to pass it off as a doctor when I'm the one responsible for what she does!"

"Oh, so that's what this is all about, covering your ass? Well I can transfer you out of the ER if that's what you want, there you go, your ass is covered."

Cameron just looked at her, shaking her head. "Cuddy, you know that's not what this is about. But the ER is not a playground. I don't want some kid in there screwing things up."

"So, like I said at the beginning of this conversation, give the kid a week. If she hasn't killed someone or messed up very badly, then maybe you won't put up such a fight about keeping her. But, meanwhile, I have somewhere to be, so can we just end this discussion?"

Cameron hesitated, then smiled and got to her feet. "Sure. Where you headed?"

"Home," Cuddy said with a sigh of relief as she headed to the door, flicking out the lights. "I am going home to relax and stop thinking about work every god damn second of every god damn day."

Chuckling, Cameron nodded as she started walking back to the ER. "Lucky you. That's the thing about being the boss; you can go home and nobody yells at you."

HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE

"What the hell are you doing?" Cameron exclaimed, pulling the kid doctor's hands off the patient.

Sarah shrugged. "What? In med school, they told us that if you squeezed the pulse point in someone's wrist, you'd make their fingers twitch. See?"

Cameron swallowed back her anger to stop herself from yelling at the poor kid, then growled, "And you didn't think it was a good idea to get him a head CT for his head injury?"

"Hmm? Oh, I scheduled that, but he was unconscious, so I wanted to see if it worked in his sleep or not."

After staring at her in shock for a moment, Cameron just shook her head and said, "Oh hell, I'll deal with you tomorrow. Your shift's up, you're free to go- and thank god, so am I."

The teenager smiled and scurried off to the locker room while Cameron groaned and turned to leave. Chase was waiting for her by the door, a small smirk on his face after watching the exchange. "Wow, she certainly looks like she belongs here. 'Make their fingers twitch?' God, how old is she, twelve?"

"Close," Cameron grumbled as she walked over to him. "I'm think we should reschedule our wedding for _tomorrow_, then take a month long honeymoon. By then, that kid will probably have let someone die because she was too busy making their fingers twitch and been fired, so I'd never have to see her again."

Chase chuckled, smiling slightly. "Well, I'm all for the month long honeymoon! And, speaking of the wedding, I've decided I'm going to help you shop for it."

With a frown, Cameron looked at him, confused. "Why the change of heart? I thought you hated shopping?"

"Oh, I do. It's just that Thirteen gave me some advice that, um... changed my mind, let's just leave it at that." Cameron raised an eyebrow, looking at him suspiciously. When she opened her mouth to ask him a question, he shook his head and said quickly, "Just be happy I'm going shopping with you and don't question my motives, Allison."

She frowned, then decided to follow his advice. "All right, I'll try, but no promises. But if you're going shopping with me now, that means we have so much to do, we have to do silverware and the wedding planner needs us to meet with some caterers tomorrow and taste stuff and..."

Chase just groaned as Cameron continued rattling on, seriously considering if sex was even worth listening to this and actually following through with it.

HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE

"Good god," Cuddy muttered under her breath, glancing down at House's plans for Chase's bachelor party. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" he chuckled. "Everybody says my bachelor parties are good."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'll just have to take their word for it, because I have no interest going to one."

House took the plans back and shook his head in disappointment. "Well, you can't blame a man for trying. Thanks for driving me home."

Cuddy smirked. "We both know the only reason you conveniently ran into me right when I was leaving was so I would drive you home, all so you didn't have to drive yourself to work tomorrow, since your motorcycle is still at the hospital."

"All right, all right, you caught me." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "See you tomorrow morning."

Cuddy waved at him as she drove away, heading back home about an hour later than she would have liked. About a month after Mitchel's trial, House had been bribed into going to Europe to treat an eccentric, rich patient who would settle for nothing but the best and, for some reason, had wanted to see House personally and refused to use a webcam. He had offered to pay House enough to get him to go, which had created a problem for Cuddy- she had been living at House's apartment with him ever since her rape, both because she didn't want to return to the scene of the crime and because she hadn't wanted to be alone. With him gone, though, and a reason for her to return, and she had managed to work up the nerve to finally go to her house and make it inside. Her first venture inside had failed completely, and she had ended up climbing in the back window, too terrified to walk across the place where Eric had raped her. It had taken her over two weeks to be able to walk across her house, over where she had been raped, and not end up turning around to run. By the time House had returned from Europe, she was living at her own house without any problems... well, without any _more_ problems than she'd had at House's place.

When she got home, she went through her usual ritual- locking her door and checking it three times, a longer than necessary shower, and a couple glasses of wine. They were more effective than sleeping pills; the alcohol made her forget what she should be thinking about and instead of lying awake, she would sleep. Of course, she could only sleep if her cell phone was beside her bed- she would push a button to make the screen light up so she could see, then lie down and close her eyes, so she wouldn't see the room in the dark.

She hadn't slept with House since Eric Mitchel- she hadn't brought it up, and neither had he. Sure, they had kissed some- that, she could handle. But she wasn't sure if she would be able to have sex with him without freaking out or having a flashback, which had become quite common. They could be triggered by the smallest things, and she had yet to find any method of dealing with them besides escaping to her office, locking the door, and waiting it out.

Truthfully, she did want to deal with what had happened, but she had _no idea_ how. She had nowhere to start from; everything she had been before that night, Eric had stolen. And if there was no place to start from, then she had no way to actually try and get over what Eric had done.

With another miserable sigh, Cuddy started the shower, prepared to take yet another one about

half an hour longer than necessary. If only she could ask someone for help. Maybe, just maybe, then she would be able to move on.

Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Ooh, lookie here, more lurkers! I love you people who reviewed, though! I also forgot to mention that any readers of my SVU series 'From LA to New York, it's all the Same' and my Kaleido Star 'Angel series', those sequels are in the works and will be posted as soon as possible. I haven't forgotten about you guys!

**Chapter 3**

"I have two things to announce," House proclaimed as he walked into his office. "First, Chase, for your bachelor party, the ice cream on the table is for everybody to taste."

Everybody walked forward to get some, excited by the prospect of free food, but House held Thirteen back. "I don't think you want any of that," he said, shaking his head.

"Why not? I'm hungry, and my baby says I want ice cream!" she exclaimed, trying to step around him to get some.

Chase licked his spoon uncertainly, then said, "It tastes like vodka."

House smirked and let go of Thirteen, rolling his eyes. "That's because it is- vodka flavored ice cream. And, Thirteen, if your baby wants vodka flavored ice cream now, then he'll be an alcoholic before he's three."

Sighing heavily, Thirteen sat down as far away from the vodka/ice cream and said, "That's nice, tempt me with good looking food that I can't have. So kind of you, House. Anyways, what's the other thing?"

"Alex woke up- she's got retro grade amnesia. It's time to forget about ice cream and work now."

The team gave a collective sigh at having to forget about the food, then started discussing their patient. After the test for drugs had come back positive, House had suggested a rapid detox program that only took one night, just in case her withdrawal symptoms were masking something more serious. After the detox, though, Alex had developed short term memory loss.

Foreman had just suggested cancer as a possibility when House spoke up from his chair in the corner. "PTSD," he said while flipping through a magazine.

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. "What, we've got models fighting in Iraq now?" Chase asked, walking over to get some coffee and shaking his head.

House tossed the magazine onto the table, revealing a shot of Alex advertising some new jeans. "In some cases, PTSD has been shown to be set off by rape and sexual assault. Now, you show me a teenage girl who looks like _that_, and I'll show you a girl that's been sexually abused."

"That's your proof?" Foreman asked slowly, looking at him in surprise. "That she's good looking?"

Thirteen drew in a shaky breath, trying to stay calm through House's response. She didn't like handling cases where the patient had been raped- not that had ever been particularly thrilled to be handed a victim for a patient beforehand, but now, it was nearly impossible for her to remain objective for cases like this.

"House," Chase said, rolling his eyes at the end of House's long-winded explanation, "your theory has the advantages of being completely improvable and also absolutely expiating you."

"Ask the father, that'll be your proof," House said with a shrug, heading back to his office.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he'll confess," Chase scoffed, Foreman nodding in agreement.

Rolling his eyes, House turned back to face them and said, "Of course he won't, but while one of you is talking to the father, Thirteen'll be talking to Alex. They're both females, and all that psycho babble shit says that it's best to put a female and a female together when asking about sexual abuse. You know what, I'll take the father, you guys would just screw it up."

Chase just shrugged and sat back to down to treat himself to some of the vodka flavored ice cream while Foreman tried to protest. "House, you can't just barge into that room and accuse the man of abusing his daughter."

"Sure I can," he said with a shrug. "Here's how it goes- I walk in there, accuse the man of abusing his daughter, and see where everything goes from there. And Thirteen, you're following me, because you're going to talk to Alex while I'm with the dad."

Thirteen hesitated, then decided she'd rather talk to a rape victim than the rapist and got to her feet to follow him out. "Fine, but this wasn't in my job description," she said as she walked out of the office.

HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE

"All right, let me see if you understand this, Sarah," Cameron started off. "People are not toys. You don't get to play with them, especially when they're dying."

Instead of nodding in agreement, as Cameron hoped but not expected, Sarah shrugged and said, "I heard your Doctor House does things like this all the time. You people don't seem to get concerned when it's your golden child doing things that are-"

"Wait, you're acting like a child because you heard _House_ does so and gets away?" Cameron exclaimed, shaking her head and chuckling slightly. "All right, first of all? House is not someone you should aspire to be. And, another thing, he gets away with it for two reasons- first of all, he's a genius when it comes to diagnostics, and when you're that good, you get away with certain things, and they're diagnostic tests! He does them for medical reasons!" Cameron was hoping that this was simply a case of someone trying to be like House and not that Sarah really was immature enough to work in an ER.

Unfortunately for her, Sarah replied, "Look, it's not like I'm injecting poison into someone's wound to see what color it makes their skin turn or something. What I'm doing is just harmless little-"

"That is exactly the problem, Sarah! They are _not_ harmless! Not in the ER! We do not have time to waste poking and prodding and laughing when someone's dying! You want to do that in the clinic, fine, I still think it's unethical, but there, it really _is_ harmless! But here, I need to know that you are doing your job, and I can't have a doctor looking over your shoulder in case you decide to have a little fun instead of treating their injury!" Cameron's pager went off and she hesitated, then decided to continue chewing Sarah out later. "I have to get this, get back to work and I'll finish talking to you when I get back."

HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE

"Are you doing your daughter?"

That was House's less than subtle cue to Thirteen for her to go in and talk to Alex about her father. She smirked before heading off to Alex's hospital room, unsure of exactly how she was going to interrogate the fifteen year old supermodel about her sexually abusive father.

House waited until he saw Thirteen disappear into Alex's room before he added on, "We should probably do this somewhere more private. Come on." He gestured for the father to get up and follow him, glancing around at the shocked onlookers and saying, "He's probably not. I'm sure he's not!"

Since the father even willingly followed him instead of punching him, House already knew everything he needed to know, but his team would never accept that for an answer, so he still had to work it out of the bastard. The moment they were in the men's room, he shouted, "What the hell was-"

House reached up and felt the bastard's glands- he was going to have to be content in calling him 'bastard', since he didn't remember the bastard's name- and when his hands were shoved aside, he said, "There. Your glands are fine. See, you're my patient now, so we have doctor patient confidentiality and I can't tell anyone what you tell me."

The bastard stared at him for a moment, then shook his head and walked away. "I did not have sex with my daughter!"

"Oh, come on, I can't imagine anybody _not_ wanting to do her."

"Hey!" The bastard shouted at him, but House just shrugged it off.

"Hey, it's a compliment! That heart-shaped ass, those perky, perfect, all-natural breasts-"

The bastard advanced on him, yelling, "That is my _daughter_ you're talking about, you son of a-"

"No, that's your daughter _you_ were talking about." He produced the magazine from earlier with Alex's picture, pointing to the article. "Written by her _father_- Everyone just loves that heart-shaped ass, those perky, perfect, all-natural breasts- she just naturally knows how to walk."

The bastard swallowed and looked away, his jaw clenched. "I'm her manager. I have to write that sort of the stuff."

Based off the bastard's nervous expression, this was going to be simpler than House had previously thought. "Ah, I see. You divide yourself into categories. When you're driving her to the mall, you're her dad. When you're writing sexy articles for her, manager. Helping with homework, father- but when you're making sweet, sweet love, you're her manager."

"I told you, I never slept with her!"

House sighed, then approached him again and snapped, "Some psychological conditions can manifest themselves with physical symptoms, and, in rare cases, these can be severe enough to kill. There are treatments, but only if there is a diagnosis made."

"I would never have-"

"Do you love Alex?" House interrupted, prodding him towards the answer he wanted.

"I'm not going to say it again-"

"Do you love her enough to admit that you slept with her?"

There was a short silence in which he looked away, biting his lip, then finally said, "One time. One time, that was it." House nodded, not willing to say anything more, and left the bastard to wallow in guilt or do whatever it was child abusers did.

HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE

"Daddy did her," House told his team, who gathered together in the lab to wait for Alex's latest blood test. "Case closed."

Thirteen raised an eyebrow at him, then said, "Alex doesn't think so, and neither do I."

"Daddy thinks so."

Everybody looked back at him in shock, eyes wide. "You got him to admit he abused his daughter?" Chase asked in surprise, and it was clear that he was at least skeptical of what House was saying.

"Doesn't matter. Her last blood test came back; high protein levels in her CSF. Daddy didn't do this to her, and neither did we," Foreman said, handing House the blood tests.

Thirteen looked over her shoulder at Foreman, staring at him in surprise. "Okay, first of all, does nothing surprise you? You find out our teenage supermodel drug addict patient is being sexually abused by her father, and all you have to say is 'doesn't matter'?"

Foreman just shrugged, and House cut in, "Well, this blood test isn't symptomatic of PTSD, so he's right, what the bastard did isn't diagnostically relevant. So now, we have this new protein level to work with."

After a moment, Chase suggested a tumor, and Foreman started poking holes in his theory. Thirteen looked between them with a raised eyebrow, and when they continued to hold their differential, she interrupted with, "Wait just a second- am I the only one who cares that our fifteen year old patient was raped by her father?"

"Oh, relax," House told her, waving it off. "He can't do anything now that she's in the hospital; the room's got windows, after all."

Thirteen stared at him, somehow still able to be surprised by House's 'logic'. "That's not what I'm concerned about, House- we have to call child services! We can't let him get away with just-"

"Look, he can't do anything while she's in here, and I need the father here with her, in case he's got any _more_ secrets I need to know about! Jesus, you're acting just like Cameron."

She blinked, shocked at his callousness, then shook her head and got to her feet to go get the father away from Alex. As she headed down the hallway, she had to admit, she had sounded like Cameron back there. The woman had gotten personally invested in nearly every case House had run across, but this was different. Most every case was still just a patient to her- but rape cases were always personal to her now. How could they not be- after all, she was carrying her _rapist's_ baby.

When she got to Alex's room and saw her father sitting next to her and holding her hand, it took all of her strength to stop herself from going in there and kicking the shit out of him. She clenched her hands into fists and forced herself to remain in control, then stalked into the room and growled at the father, "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"Um... excuse me?"

Thirteen walked closer towards Alex, still glaring at him. "Why are you still in here with Alex? You shouldn't be here."

"She's my daughter, of course I should be-"

"Oh, she's your daughter? You enjoy raping your daughter, then, you sick bastard?"

The bastard looked back at Alex, who sat up straighter and said, "What are you talking about? I told you before, everything's fine."

Thirteen glared at her father before stepping in between the two, focusing on Alex. "Alex, everything is not fine! He even admitted to having sex with you!"

The teenager shrugged while her father got to his feet and snapped, "You have no proof of that conversation ever taking place, and my Alex doesn't need to be stressed over this right now! Get the hell away from us!" Thirteen hesitated, remaining in her protective stance in front of Alex for a second before deciding to go and tell Cuddy that House was shielding a child molester on the off chance that he might have information to help diagnosis Alex. She couldn't do anything to help the teenager in her current position. With another scathing glare at the bastard father, she stalked from the room and slammed the door behind her.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

Ha! Most fun adventure driving EVER! And you guys should like this, it shows how... um... special I am. I wasn't sure where we were going and I asked, "Should I enter where that 'Do not enter' sign is?" And I was completely serious too.

**Chapter 4**

When Cuddy heard the news about what House was doing, she was furious. Thirteen had gave his reasons for not reporting the child abuser and she had to admit, they were valid, but they didn't outweigh letting him get away molesting his daughter.

What struck her as odd was the fact that _Thirteen_ had told her about it. She had always seen Cameron as the ethical and moral one. It could be the fact that Thirteen was simply experiencing mood swings because of her pregnancy, but she found it more likely that because of what happened with Eric, she was mort sensitive to rape cases now. Cuddy didn't want to admit it, but the truth was, they both were.

Shaking that thought off, she stormed into House's office, groaning when he tried to escape the moment he saw her. Grabbing his arm and pulling him back, she said, "Oh no, House, you're not running off to Wilson and using him as a human shield _this time_. I heard about your patient's rapist for a father. And the fact that the call to child services somehow slipped your mind. Well, don't worry, I already called them _for_ you and got a security guard to keep the father out of her room. You're welcome."

Chase and Foreman stared at her in surprise while Thirteen just waited for House's response, absently stirring her water with a coffee straw. House looked between her and his team then sighed, shaking his head. "Thirteen. That's your source." When Thirteen didn't deny it, just kept standing there, staring at him, he rolled his eyes and said, "You're no fun when you're pregnant. It makes you untrustworthy."

"Oh, like you're any better? Chew Thirteen out on your own time, but you can't fire her, because I'll just hire her back. And, just so you know, shielding child rapists from me in the future will result in _you_ being fired, so don't think of trying it again!"

Cuddy headed out the door, slamming it on her way, leaving Foreman chuckling softly at House, Chase too nervous to say anything, and Thirteen just watching him, her face betraying no emotion. "You see what you did?" House asked her, his tone of voice telling them all he was not mad, just being his usual sarcastic, ungrateful, annoying yet genius self. "Now she's going to looking over my shoulder for the next couple months, questioning every move I make. Look at me, I can't work like that! God, you're no fun when you're pregnant. You're like Cameron, except worse, because no one can lie and scheme with a pregnant woman without feeling guilty."

"You know what guilt is? Wow, I would of thought that you weren't capable of feeling such an emotion," she said lightly, sitting down and chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, well, according to Cuddy, I should be more sensitive."

Chase snorted and laughed him off while Foreman rolled his eyes, asking, "You, sensitive? Yeah, when pigs fly. Also, since when are you the pushover who does whatever their girlfriends say?"

"Since when are you educated on what straight women do? You're last girlfriend was _Thirteen_, Foreman," House retorted, turning back to the whiteboard and beginning to write on it.

"Point taken." He raised his hands in surrender before picking up Alex's file in the middle of the table and started looking through it.

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or not," Thirteen said, smiling slightly as she got another copy of the file. "But I'm letting it go. You're lucky you caught me in a good mood, which you all know happens so rarely nowadays."

"Oh, yes, we're all terrified of your wrath," Chase cut in before beginning the differential.

HOUSE HOSUE HOUSE

"Dear god, I don't even want to know what that is this time," Wilson said, staring at _thing_ on Thirteen's plate. "God, why must pregnant women crave things that are always disgusting?"

She shrugged at him. "Well, I don't know why you're complaining. You're not the one who has to eat it."

"Good point. Still, though- it looks horrible." Thirteen just rolled her eyes and continued eating.

When Wilson just stood there watching her uncertainly, she finally abandoned the food and demanded, "Okay, are you actually here for something, or do you just want to stand here and watch me eat?"

He blinked, then sat down across from her and said, "No, I actually have a reason for being here... you know, I always thought that Cameron would be the one to risk her job for ethical reasons."

"Oh, you heard about that," Thirteen said with a shrug. She clearly wasn't surprised. "Yeah, I guessed that it would make it's way down the grapevine eventually. But no, I'm not turning into an old softie like Cameron. It's just... this case was personal for me." She glanced down at her enlarged stomach, then sighed and returned to her food.

"Yeah, when I heard about House's suspicions with the father, I thought it would be."

Thirteen shrugged, looking away. "Yeah... alot of cases seem more personal now. I'm looking forward to taking my maternity leave in a couple months."

Wilson nodded, still watching her in concern. He was about to say something when Thirteen's pager went off. She glanced it, then got to her feet and quickly threw whatever she was eating away. "Sorry, the social worker just got here to talk to Alex and I want to be there. Did you need me for something?"

He hesitated before shaking his head and waving her off. In truth, he wasn't even sure what he had come here to say in the first place. Thirteen just nodded and hurried back to Alex's room.

HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE

Thirteen walked around the corner just as the social worker was heading out of the hospital room. Frowning, she hurried forward and got in front of her, blocking her path. "What's going to happen?" she asked uncertainly, her concern growing when the older woman just shook her head.

"Nothing. What did you expect? The father denies that he had sex with her, the daughter denies it too, and without any medical evidence constituting abuse, we can't do anything. I'm sorry- call us again if you get the girl to admit something."

Thirteen stared after the callous woman as she walked away in shock before slipping into Alex's room, relieved to see that her bastard father wasn't there. "Why did you lie?" she asked Alex bluntly, even though she knew the reasons well enough- well, thought she did.

Alex just shrugged without looking at her, keeping her eyes trained on the TV. "What are you talking about, everything's fine. I didn't lie."

"Alex, come on." When the teenager still wouldn't look at her, Thirteen grabbed the remote from her hand and shut the TV off, looking her right in the eye. "Look, Alex... I understand why you don't want to tell anyone. Why you think it would be so much better to just keep silent- but, trust me, speaking out against your rapist is worth the effort and pain it brings, it really is. When-"

"Wait, rapist? I wasn't raped, what the hell are you talking about?" Alex demanded, staring at her in shock.

"Alex, your father admitting to having sex with you. Why would he do that if it wasn't true?"

She just shrugged again and said causally, "It is true. We had sex, it just wasn't rape. It was consensual."

_That_ threw Thirteen for a loop. She blinked in shock, trying to wrap her mind around the idea. "You- you're sexually attracted to your father?"

Alex scoffed and shook her head. "No, of course not. But, by sleeping with him... now he lets me do whatever I want."

Swallowing back her revulsion, Thirteen tried again. "Listen, I don't know what your father told you, but it _isn't your fault_ that he raped you. Just because he-"

"I had to get him drunk. I fed him glass after glass until he was so far gone he thought I was his girlfriend, then seduced him and had sex with him. He kept trying to pull away, like he thought something was wrong, but I kept kissing him and telling him I wasn't Alex. I also slept with my photographer, my tutor- if I hadn't, I'd be making Cs, and posing for newspaper ads back in Detroit."

Thirteen hesitated, trying to wrap her mind around the idea of what this girl had done. "You... you slept with your _father_, just to get more freedom? For fuck's sake, you're already a teenage supermodel, how much more freedom could you need? And if you want someone to do something for you, especially your _father,_ why don't you try buying him something or being nicer, instead of selling him your virginity to-"

"My dad was _last_," the girl chuckled, shaking her head. "Come on. We all do it- using sex to-"

"No, we don't," Thirteen said sharply, standing up and backing away from Alex. "We don't all just have sex with everyone to get something we want."

Alex sighed before deciding to try a different approach. "Come on, tell me you've never taken a run at your boss, or a professor, to get something you needed?"

Thirteen grimaced, biting her lip. It was true, she had used sexual appeal a hell of alot in high school and college, to bump up her grade one extra point for an A, or to get into that chemistry class even though it was already full... but that was in the past. Ever since she had been raped, she had taken a very different view point towards sex- she wanted it to be with someone she loved, not just a casual fuck with someone she met in a bar ten minutes previously. She wasn't even ready to have sex again without a flashback, she was pretty sure, but when she was, she wanted the person to mean more to her than just a fuck buddy.

Alex took her silence as a yes and smirked, triumphant. "So, then, are you just one of those people who thinks that simply because I'm not eighteen, I'm a young, innocent child who should be treated like one?"

Thirteen sighed before standing up and shaking her head. "No, it's not that you're not an adult... look, I was once alot like you. That was a mistake and I wish I could take it back, but I can't. Don't make the same mistake I did." With that, she turned and whirled out of the room, struggling to keep herself under controls. There was that girl, throwing herself at anybody and everybody, even having sex with her _father_ like it was nothing. And her she was, unable to get past that one night with her rapist that she would give anything to make it not happen. It wasn't god damn fair.

HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE

Cameron had had enough of Sarah working in her ER. She was just about to go tell that girl to either get with it or get out, but she chose the wrong moment to approach her- Sarah was currently laughing and experimenting with the gag reflexes of a patient who was bleeding to death from a gunshot wound. With a gasp of shock, Cameron immediately ordered a passing nurse to get the guy a blood transfusion while she desperately tried to stop the bleeding. "_Sarah_" she exclaimed, glancing at his heart monitor, "You either help me, or get out!"

"Fine, fine," Sarah grumbled, and began to help bandage his wound, but she wasn't urgent or even giving it her total attention. When she saw Chase in the background, waiting for Cameron, she stopped working momentarily and started at him, eyes wide and dreamy.

Cameron thought that she couldn't get any more furious at Sarah, but when she saw who the younger doctor was ogling, Cameron wanted to hit her. Suppressing that desire, Cameron snapped in front of her face, making her focus. "_Hey!_ Dying man over here! You can _not_ stare at my fiancé later!"

When Sarah started grumbling under her breath but grudgingly began to help her, Cameron knew that this was the final straw. When they had finally gotten the man sent off to OR to get the bullet removed from his liver, Cameron led Sarah aside and snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you? That man was dying, and you didn't even care!"

Sarah was her usual shallow, callous self. "I was going to treat him before it was too late, but I just wanted to see-"

"Okay, you just don't get it, do you? As cheesy and cliché as this sounds, working in the ER means you hold life and death in _your_ hands, and they're not things to play with!" When Sarah just sighed and started inspecting her finger nails and frowning at the chipped polish, Cameron snapped, "All right, kid, I'm going to tell you the story of the appendectomy patient, and this is your last chance, so listen. Several years ago, someone came into the ER with appendicitis. The doctor working on him was just about your age and was just as stupid as you. He decided to wait a couple minutes to get the patient registered for surgery and played with the guy's tattoos instead. You want to know what happened next? It turned out, the guy had a clotting problem and, because the doctor wasn't paying any attention whatsoever to his _job_, he died of _appendicitis_. The point is, you don't ever _know_ when what you are doing is harmless and when it could _kill_ someone! And it's pretty god damn stupid to take a chance when the stakes are this high."

Not too interested in what Sarah's response would be, Cameron turned around and left her to mope or whatever it was teenagers did, and headed over to find Chase. He was chuckling softly and shaking his head. "Wow. You really hate that kid, don't you?"

"No! She's just an idiot!" Chase laughed again and kissed her for a moment before taking her hand.

"Well, I have nothing to do right now- waiting for the model's test results- and you seem like if you stay here any longer, you'll kill someone, so how about I make up for missing that date last week by buying you lunch in the cafeteria?"

"Oh, so romantic," she chuckled, but agreed to go with him. "And what's this about a model?" she asked on their way over to the elevator.

Chase scoffed and shook his head. "She's fifteen, Allison, I think you can trust me around her."

"I don't know," she said uncertainly, grinning at him. "You did kiss the ten year old cancer girl."

He groaned loudly, hiding his face in his hands. "For god's sakes, she asked me to kiss her, and it was just once! What harm did it cause?"

"Well, none, except it's not good for a grown man to say he kissed a ten year old." Rolling his eyes, Chase slumped against the wall, resigned to listening to Cameron's teasing. He would never hear the end of that mistake.

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter right here is the reason it took me so long to get this out- it just sat in my document with 'chapter 5' on there and nothing else for months, so you better like it... of course, you may hate it, I have no way of knowing if it's good or not if you don't review!

Bit of a time skip this chapter, by the way. About a month and a half later later…

**Chapter 5**

"I'm still mad at you," Cuddy informed House as he drove the two of them home after their 'impromptu' date, which had really turned out to be a date organized entirely by House. "This doesn't make up for you not telling me about your patient's father."

"Oh, come on," he protested. "I made reservations at your favorite restaurant, considered buying you a gift but didn't actually do it- hell, I even did all my clinic hours this week! That doesn't warrant complete forgiveness?"

Chuckling, Cuddy shook her head and said, "All right, let's review, shall we? You shielded a child molester from me on the off basis that he was hiding other things he did to his victim. To make up for it, you made reservations and did your job? No, that doesn't even come close to making up for what you did. You're gonna be sucking up to me for months to make me forgive you, House."

He groaned and leaned his head back against the seat. "Damn it. I told Wilson he should of given me more money. Actually, I told him to buy the gift for me so I could just give it to you. This is his fault."

"Right, you can say that if you want, I'm still not blaming him for any of this," Cuddy chuckled, shaking her head at him. "Really, House. And besides, I have money- the only kind of gift that could impress me would be diamonds. After all, they are a girl's best friend."

House just groaned. "There is no way in hell I'm buying you diamonds. They're just small, shiny stones that all women love. God damn it, if you want them so much, you need to buy them yourself."

They both laughed at that, and Cuddy turned to her head to stare sleepily out the window as they drove through a pretty bad neighborhood. She always hated having to drive through it on her way home from work, and half the time it was roped off by police tape, and she would have to take an hour long detour. Some new graffiti caught her eye- a little kid who couldn't be more than eleven or twelve was still spray painting his gang's symbol underneath the words _No means yes!_

It was probably a very good thing House was driving- if Cuddy had been behind the wheel, they most definitely would of crashed.

That was a lie. No did _not_ mean yes. It didn't. She had yelled at Eric to get the hell off of her, she had screamed no, she hadn't wanted it. This was not her fault, it couldn't be.

But she had shouted no at him, what if he had thought she was screaming yes and kept on going? Clenching her hands into fists and breathing hard, Cuddy closed her eyes tightly and muttered, "No," under her breath. "No, no, no." She hadn't wanted it. He had been on top of her and been too strong to fight. That was what had happened. He couldn't have mistaken her telling him to stop as her telling him she wanted it.

House glanced over at Cuddy in concern, slowing down slightly, unsure if he should pull over. "Cuddy?" he asked in confusion after a second, growing more worried when she didn't look up or even react to him at all. "Cuddy!"

No, no, no, she hadn't wanted him. He'd been on top of her and she had shouted no to get him the hell away from her. She hadn't asked for it. No no no. She felt hands on her shoulders, shaking her, and it had to be happening again, but she couldn't let him inside of her again! "Eric, stop!" she shouted, lashing out at the person next to her as if he were attacking her.

House pulled back in shock when Cuddy slapped him. The younger doctor still had her eyes tightly closed and was gasping for breath, clearly terrified. House had no idea what was going on- five seconds ago, they had been carrying a normal conversation, now she was close to having an anxiety attack. "Cuddy!" he exclaimed sharply when she made no sign of noticing he was even there. "Cuddy, look at me!"

Her eyes flashed open and she reached over to hit him again, shouting, "You filthy son of a bitch, I'm going to- _ow!_" Cuddy swore under her breath and yanked back from him, holding her now bleeding hand close to her chest blinking rapidly. "What the- oh, my god- House," she panted, trying to regain her composure and protect whatever dignity she had left. "Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry..."

House watched her carefully, trying to ascertain her state of mind. He'd bitten her hand when she had tried to hit him again, and that seemed to have snapped her out her... her trance, he supposed, for lack of a better word. She seemed to be back in the present now, though. "Cuddy," he started off uncertainly, "um... what just happened here?"

"Um... I don't exactly know," she said softly, still trying to get her breath back. "I, uh... I don't..." Truthfully, she had no way to explain what had just happened. Just seeing those three words being spray painted had sent her back to that night. That was all it had taken to cause a flashback. House had rarely ever witnessed one before- occasionally, when she had still been living at his apartment and her screams had woken up, he had seen her flashbacks, but after she had left, he had never seen another one. She had made sure of that.

Sighing heavily, Cuddy leaned back, massaging her aching temples. House was still waiting for an answer, but she wasn't sure what to tell him. There was nothing _to_ tell. She was fine. Absolutely, perfectly fine. These flashbacks she kept having were just unfortunate occurrences that she couldn't do anything about, but she was still fine. And there was no way in hell she was going to tell House anything different.

"I'm okay," she promised after a moment, trying to nod reassuringly. "I'm fine. Really."

House hesitated, then decided he'd rather have this discussion at home than in a car, especially in a neighborhood where they were liable to get shot. He turned the key in the ignition again and started driving, but said, "Don't think you're getting out of discussing this, Cuddy. I'm just not going to do it here."

"But, House," she chuckled, "I'm _fine!_ There is nothing to discuss!" Her smile faded away when he just kept driving and she exclaimed, "House! Come on! I already told you, there's nothing wrong! _House!_"

He didn't even look at her; just kept on driving.

HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE

Thirteen groaned as she continued to surf channels and eventually came across a shot of a father and son playing catch. Absentmindedly rubbing a hand over her enlarged stomach, she tapped her finger on the remote before just shutting the TV off.

Her mother had been so sick when she was kid, it was like she didn't even have a mother. And her father had always been so busy taking care of her he had never had time for his kids. She didn't want her child to grow up without a father.

And what kind of a parent would she make? Aside from the fact that her own parents were the worst examples possible, she left for work at seven and got home at six, and after she gave birth to the baby, she would probably revert back to her old habits- that is, drinking herself sick almost every night. Didn't take a genius to tell you that wasn't a very good environment to put a kid in.

But it wasn't like she had any other choices. She was too far along for abortion to be an option, and she had never even considered it anyway. And adoption wasn't a real choice, either. How could she give her baby away? She would be finding out the sex in a week; had already heard the heartbeat- this baby was _hers_, and she wasn't going to give him away to somebody else.

Still, though. How could she raise a kid? She had no idea how to be a mother. And, besides, though she had turned out fine without, really, a father or a mother, she didn't want to do that to her baby. But the baby's biological father wasn't going to be a part of his life- thank _god_- and she wasn't going to be much a mother.

Well, Chase and Cameron were looking to have kids. She supposed she could discuss it with them, see if they were willing to help her out. She didn't want somebody else to have her baby, but, she supposed, if she let Chase and Cameron do it, it would be better then just putting her kid into the system. Her baby would be taken care of by somebody she knew, and Thirteen wouldn't be cut completely out of his life... still, she didn't want to give her baby to somebody else.

Okay, putting a question mark beside the Chase and Cameron option- if she couldn't see any other choice, she would talk to them.

_Wilson would make a good father._

Thirteen blinked at that completely out of the blue thought, sitting up straighter. Where the hell had that come from? Why would Wilson ever want to be a father for her baby? How did that even make sense?

She hesitated, mulling over that thought some more. Was she romantically interested in Wilson? Immediately, she scoffed and shook her head. No, of course not. She liked him as a friend, but as lovers, they could never work. Their personalities were complete opposites, and neither was the others type. Wilson wanted someone who needed him, she wanted someone who could hold his own and was sure of himself. Wilson was one of the most insecure people she had ever met, and she didn't want to have to need anybody. Still, however- from what she knew about him, he would make a good father.

Shaking her head, Thirteen laughed as she got to her feet. Why was she even thinking about this? What the hell was she supposed to do, just walk to up to Wilson and say, 'hey, can you be my baby's dad?' That wasn't even an option.

HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE

"Well... this is it," Cameron said at Chase, smiling slightly. "A week before the wedding. You excited?"

He groaned. "Don't even mention the wedding to me. Every single wedding I've been to was a disaster. I'm sure ours will be no different."

She laughed at that. Chase had told her numerous stories of horrific weddings he had been to, where everything that could of gone wrong did. His injuries list went from stitches when a drunken guest had pushed him into a glass table to a broken leg, when he'd tripped over a flower girl. She could only imagine how he would manage to hurt himself at their wedding.

Curling up into his body and laying her head on his shoulder, she warned, "Well, you better not do anything to screw this up. I'll make you regret it the rest of your life if you do."

"Oh, really? And how exactly would you do that?" he asked curiously, then started kissing her to distract her.

"Well," she said, giggling when he kissed her ear, "to tell you the truth... I really don't know. But I'm sure I'd think of something!"

"Oh, yes, I'm sure you would," he murmured into her skin. "Now, shut up and kiss me."

Cameron could tell where he was headed with this, but she wasn't in the mood for sex tonight. She had had a long day at work and really just wanted to go to sleep; she didn't have the energy to do much else. Pushing him off, she said, "No, not tonight, Robert. I'm too tired. Just let me go lock the door and I'll be right back."

He groaned, but released his hold on her so she could stand up. Slowly getting to her feet and blinking tiredly, Cameron stumbled through the apartment, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Her hand knocked against something on the counter, pushing it to the floor. She absentmindedly bent to pick it up, but when she saw what the object was, she froze.

Birth control pills. There was one left.

There wasn't supposed to be one left. She had gotten them a month ago. She was supposed to pick up some more tomorrow. Why was there one left, there couldn't be one left! She couldn't of forgotten to take one. No, she must be just miscounting, that had to be it.

Mentally calculating the last day she had picked them up, she realized in horror that, no, she wasn't miscalculating. She had missed a day.

Okay, okay, no reason to panic yet. Maybe she and Chase hadn't had sex that day and it wouldn't matter. She closed her eyes and thought back through the past couple of weeks, trying to think of any day she had left home in a rush and may have forgotten to take them.

She groaned when she finally remembered the day- last Tuesday, she'd gotten called into the ER at five in the morning because that loser kid Sarah had nearly killed a guy again. It had been an emergency and she'd been so furious when getting ready she'd stormed right past the kitchen without taking one. And Chase had taken her out for lunch... they'd had a little too much to drink and had sex in his car.

Oh, god.

_"Chase!" _she screamed.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Heh heh heh... cliffhanger chapter time.

**Chapter 6**

Thirteen sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know... it just feels like I'm going crazy sometimes. Someone walks too close behind me and I panic. I have a flashback and I have to bite my wrist to get the feel of him off me. I bite it so hard it causes a god damn bruise... I'm just not sure what I'm doing anymore."

Wilson nodded sympathetically. "It sounds horrible."

She really wasn't sure how the hell she had gotten into this situation at all. She had tossed and turned for a couple hours last night, unable to sleep. That had started to become a common occurrence, lately- without her usual sleep aid- alcohol- Thirteen had found that she would spend far too much time just lying awake in bed, waiting for hours for her mind to stop buzzing so she could drop off to sleep. Normally, she would just decide to get up and go back to work. She'd try and make a head way on paperwork and when she would start to fall asleep sitting up, she'd stumble to the chair in House's office and catch a couple hours rest, often waking up with the arrival of the rest of the team. This time, though, she'd ran into Wilson on her way in, who was just leaving. He'd asked her what she was doing back here at midnight, and she was so exhausted, her mind hadn't responded with her usual answer of 'had some work to finish up' and she'd just said the truth- that she couldn't sleep and had no where else to turn. He had invited her across the street to the Starbucks open 24/7, and now they were sitting here, talking.

"I mean, I'm spending more time focusing on my pregnancy than what actually happened. That's the more pressing issue. Whether I like it or not, I'm gonna have this kid here in four months and I'm gonna have to know how to take care of him. Or her. I don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet... God, this is crazy." She leaned back and took a sip of her water, to avoid those compassionate, understanding brown eyes. "I didn't even know if I wanted kids a couple months ago. Now I have one on the way..." Shaking her head, she decided to question him to drive the focus of the conversation away from her. "Do you want kids?" she asked seriously, glancing up to look at him.

He shrugged uncertainly. "I'm not sure. None of my wives ever did, but if the right woman came along... you never know. Possibly. Some day, I could have a mini-me running around."

"Yeah, but a mini-you would be cute. Who wants to see a mini-me?" Thirteen wasn't smiling; she was entirely serious. Why would someone want to take care of a smaller version of her?

Quite frankly, she wasn't sure why she was still talking. Perhaps it was just the lack of sleep weakening her inhibitions, or maybe she was just sick of trying to deal with it all but just going around in circles. Probably a combination of the two.

"Well, I don't know," Wilson said with a chuckle. "I think it'd be interesting. Seeing your attitude and strength in a little kid..."

"Wilson... do you think I'll make a good mom?" She couldn't bear to look him in the face when she asked that last question; she kept her gaze fixated firmly on her water, dreading his response and rubbing her thumb slowly over her baby bump. "Tell me the truth. I don't want you to sugarcoat anything."

"Hey. Look at me." The determination and passion in his tone convinced her to slowly raise her eyes from her bottle to his firm gaze. "Just because you were raped doesn't mean you're not going to be a good mom. That has nothing to do with it."

She just shook her head. "Well, whatever you say, Wilson, my kid still isn't going to have a father. I mean, it's not like I can ask one of my friends if they want to pretend to be my baby's father, right? I never thought I'd be a single mother, and certainly not like this."

He shrugged again. "You're just going to have to make it work. You made the choice to keep this baby, and now you have to stick by it. Remember, though, adoption is always an option. That may be your best choice here."

Shaking her head, Thirteen leaned forward and rested her forearms on the table, trying to figure out a way to explain what she wanted. "No, no, I definitely _want_ to keep this baby... it's just that I don't want to be a bad mother. And if I am, he won't have a father... I'm all he's got."

"Thirteen... if you ever need help with the baby- now or after it's born- just ask. Just because some people- i.e. House- are jackasses doesn't mean everybody is. You know Cameron likes you and would help out, and so would I."

She hesitated uncertainly. Earlier tonight, she had been thinking about what it would be like to have Wilson help raise her baby. She wasn't interested in him romantically, but he could make a wonderful father for her kid. Give him a better life than the one she'd had growing up. She knew this really wasn't what he was offering, here, but could she ask him to do give more than he was already giving her? Ever since everybody had found out about her rape and subsequent pregnancy, Wilson had definitely been the most supportive and helpful. Some had been awkward and uncertain in their attempts to comfort her, others had avoided talking about it like the plague. Wilson was the only one who hadn't made her feel worse about it.

Oh, what the hell? The worst he could say was know. And she might as well ask him now, when she was running on less sleep than usual and couldn't think of all the negative consequences that could arise from her asking him for his help. "Wilson, let me ask you something..."

HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE

"I've let you go on these past three months, let you say that oh, you're fine, nothing's wrong. But I know that you're lying. I just figured it'd be easier if I let you deal with it on your own, in your own private way, however you wished to do it. But that was a mistake, because you are very clearly not dealing with it."

"For fuck's sake, House!" Cuddy shouted furiously. "Will you stop going on like that? I'm telling you for the last time, _I am fine._ Stop saying that I'm not!"

After driving the two of them to Cuddy's home, House had invited himself in and tried to tell her that she wasn't dealing with her rape. But he was wrong, she was fine. There was nothing wrong with her, and every time he said it again, she wanted to hit him. He was lying! She was fine and had dealt with her rape. But House just wouldn't shut up.

"Oh, you're fine, are you? So what exactly happened in the car, Cuddy? What do you call that? Because if that's what you call fine, I'd love to see what you called screwed up." She glared at him and gritted her teeth, unable to answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Slamming her fists down on the table, she exclaimed, "What the hell is wrong with you? Will you stop saying that I'm not fine? Because I am!"

"You're not fine! Stop lying to yourself, Cuddy!" he shouted, refusing to back down. Cuddy clenched her hands into fists and took a step forward, wanting to hit him, anything to make him shut up. He noticed and just shook his head. "What do you think you're going to do now, Cuddy? Hitting won't make me be quiet! Hitting me won't make what I'm saying not true!"

"Shut _up,_ House!" she screamed, but he just wouldn't stop shouting the truth at her. She had to make him stop talking. She couldn't handle hearing him say that she hadn't dealt with being raped, that she wasn't okay. Every time he said it, it hurt a little more, but every time she tried to deny it, he just said it again.

Finally, he shouted, "You're an idiot, Cuddy! Everybody knows you're not okay; you're the only person refusing to admit it! For god's sakes, why can't you just accept the fact that you're not invincible and can get hurt, too, and let somebody help you for once?"

She couldn't handle anymore of this; hearing him scream these truths at her hurt too much. With a frantic, animalistic cry, she launched herself at him, punching him in the face as hard as she could.

House stumbled backwards and landed against the wall, one hand holding his split lip, watching her warily. Cuddy stared at her fist in shock, looking between it and House as if unsure of what to do. "I... I, uh..." she stammered, still panting and fumbling for something to say. "I..." Shaking her head fiercely, Cuddy turned and ran out of her home, leaving House behind.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

"How could you forget to take one?" Chase shouted, pacing back and forth in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry! It's not like I planned for this to happen! And we don't even know that I'm pregnant, Robert, so we don't need to overreact about anything until we know for sure," Cameron said, shaking her head quickly, but she was just as panicked as Chase.

"Well, we're gonna know in five minutes, then can we overreact?"

She sighed, drawing her knees up to her chest and hugging herself tightly, wondering if there already was a baby growing inside her stomach. She had taken the pregnancy test; now they just had to wait five minutes and see if they were going to be parents or not.

Yes, they had _discussed_ having kids and decided they would probably start trying after the wedding, but this was too sudden. Right now, she didn't know if she'd be happy or not to see a positive pregnancy test. They weren't ready to have kids yet. They hadn't talked about it enough yet and while they could theoretically support a child, neither one was sure if that was what they wanted.

Well, their discussion had seemed like it was leaning towards having kids after getting married. Perhaps this possible, unplanned accident could be a blessing in disguise.

Shaking her head again, Cameron tried to swallow back her nerves and stop shaking, but failed miserably. How could she be calm right now? This very second there could be a baby inside her, growing, getting stronger, depending entirely on her. She couldn't be calm about any of this.

She sighed, then decided to make an attempt to talk with her fiancé about this. Maybe he would be able to think of something she hadn't.

"Look," she tried to reason with Chase, "we were planning on maybe having kids after the wedding. Well, that's only a week away-"

"Yes, but we were just talking about it! We hadn't made a decision either way! And now, all of a sudden, you could be pregnant! This is too sudden, Allison," he said, echoing her previous thoughts moments ago.

He was right. They hadn't planned to have a child this soon. Maybe get used to marriage for a year or so before deciding if they should have kids. They hadn't planned for this, not at all.

Well, whatever they had or had not planned for, they couldn't change what had happened. The timer beeped, indicated five minutes had passed. They both looked up at the pregnancy test waiting for them, neither one of them wanting to get up and check it. Cameron pulled back slightly and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. "Can you look?" she asked him. "I'm... I'm too scared to."

He nodded nervously, squeezing her hand before standing up to walk in to check on the test. She heard his shocked intake of breath, saw his expression go blank; unreadable. He walked back out into the bedroom, holding the test in his hand and staring at her.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

I know this is going to seem like a pretty weird ending for a story, but... this is it. My House trilogy's over. Although, I may add some oneshots to this series in the future, probably concerning our two couples and Thirteen's kid. So don't think I'm gone forever, but I really had to get to work on finishing up my two other series, then starting another one. JUST one. I really hate working on more than one story at once.

**Chapter 7**

Cameron and Chase both hugged each other tightly, standing over the discarded pregnancy test.

The discarded, _positive_ pregnancy test.

"I can't believe it!" Cameron exclaimed once they had pulled apart. "I'm going to be a mom!" She looked down at her stomach and Chase laid his hand against it, both of them staring at it in wonderment.

"There's a kid inside there," he said slowly, clearly shocked. "Me and you."

"I know. Oh my god." The two stared at each other for a moment before looking down at her stomach again. "I wonder what kind of baby the two of us will make? Baby. There's a baby inside me. Oh. Oh, my god."

They sat down slowly on the edge of her bed, Cameron slipping her hand under Chase's and resting it on her stomach. "We're... pregnant?" Chase asked slowly. "We're pregnant." It wasn't a question this time, it was a statement. They were going to be parents.

"We have to celebrate!" Cameron exclaimed, and Chase responded by forcefully kissing her, pulling her down onto the bed. He started trying to pull her shirt over her head and she immediately kissed him back. They would go out and celebrate with everybody else later, but first, they wanted to keep the news to themselves and prove their love to one another, in the new euphoria that that they were going to be parents.

HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE

"Okay, let me get this straight," Wilson said slowly, uncertainly. "Even though we're not dating, you want _me_ to be a father to your baby. You're asking a colleague, a friend, to come in and help raise a baby when I had nothing to do with it's conception? To just up and drop and everything and become a father?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy," Thirteen said desperately, trying to convince him, because if this didn't work she had nowhere else to turn. "And I'm not asking for you to give me money or to make any sort of commitment to me or anything- just to my kid. I know there's nothing romantic between us and I'm not expecting there to be; and I know it's going to be just weird and unnatural and unheard of for us to raise my kid together. But... he's going to need a father. And you're head of a department, you can work your schedule so if I get called out in the middle of the night, you can stay home and take care of him, and..."

As Wilson's shocked expression remained unchanging, she sighed and stared at him pleadingly. "I can't raise this kid alone, Wilson. I just can't. I don't know the first thing about being a mother and it's not like I have any examples about my own childhood to use. After I was... after I was raped but before I knew I was pregnant, all I did was go home and drink until I passed out. Either that, or I would stay at work for hours until I passed out here. I'm still doing that second option a lot now... adding a child into everything just makes it more impossible. I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do after I give birth, but I do know that I want my kid to have a better childhood then I did. And, right now... that means he's going to have to have a father. Because I can't be that much of a mother the way I am right now. But... from what I've seen of you... you would make a good father."

Wilson didn't react at all; he was still too shocked. His mouth was slightly open, his eyes wide and amazed, frozen under her gaze. She sighed, then stood up and said, "I'm not asking you to make a decision now, and I know that it's more than a friend can ask from a friend. And if you say no, I'll totally understand and won't hold it against you- I'll just pretend like I never asked you. But... at least consider it." Then she turned and left the cafe, giving him some time to think as well giving herself time to realize what she had just done.

She didn't ask people for help. That just wasn't the kind of person she was. Always the lone wolf, the strong woman not taking shit from anybody. Even as a kid, she would rather spend hours puzzling over a math problem than ask her older brother or father for help. But now, she had just asked someone who she wasn't even close friends with to help her raise her rapist's baby.

This was it, she had finally cracked, gone insane. That was the only explanation for what she had just done. She had no reason to expect Wilson to say yes and had just made an ass of herself when she'd asked him to help raise her baby. Why exactly would he help? They weren't more than friends, neither one of them wanted to be more than friends, and, as he had pointed out, he had nothing to do with her getting pregnant and here she was, asking him to go from being single to living with a woman he wasn't involved with and helping to raise her child- all the while dealing with the mother being a hysterical mess because of her rape. What exactly did he get out of the situation?

Great. This was just great. All she had just accomplished was making herself look like an idiot. _Get less sleep, _she thought to herself as she walked into the hospital and headed towards the stairs. Getting less sleep seemed to have been her solution to a lot of things recently. Feeling too emotional about a case? Get less sleep and you'll be too tired to feel emotion. Getting depressed about how much her life was about to change forever because the bastard had raped her? Get less sleep and it won't matter as much. If she had just gotten less sleep the night before, she wouldn't have entertained the notion of hope, wouldn't of even had the energy to bring this up with Wilson.

Maybe, if she just got less sleep, everything would stop hurting and then she'd wake up and find out this had all just been a horrible, prolonged nightmare, with far too much detail and too much reality mixed in. Maybe, she'd wake up and everything would be okay.

HOUSE HOUSE HOUSE

Cuddy didn't realize how long she'd been running when she came to a slow stop in front of the hospital. Breathing heavily, she looked around nervously before lowering her head and walking slowly forward, completely and utterly lost. Those things House had told her had hurt more than she thought possible. No, no, no, she wasn't denying it. She wasn't denying anything. Everything was fine.

_So why did you run?_

Shaking her head, she wrapped her coat tighter around herself and walked to the stairwell, unconsciously climbing towards the roof. It seemed that House's choice in a place of solitude had rubbed off on her.

House couldn't be right... could he? He couldn't be right. That would hurt too much. But, then again... he had told her that she'd been ignoring everything spiraling out of control these past few months. When she thought back on it, he was right. Nightmares and flashbacks seemed to come along every day now. More than once, she had found herself scrubbing frantically at the tears pouring down her cheeks so no one at work would see them, or biting the inside of her cheek and focusing on that to stop herself from crying. She'd thought about it every god damn day. Was a life really possible where she _didn't_ think about it every day? Was that possible?

When Cuddy opened the door to the roof, she was surprised to see Thirteen already there, her hands resting on the railing, gazing out over the city. She jumped and looked over her shoulder, her expression softening when she saw it was Cuddy. "Hey."

"Hey," Cuddy greeted as well and walked over to her. "What are you doing up here?"

Thirteen shrugged. "Thinking about something I asked Wilson... it doesn't matter. Didn't have anywhere else to go, I guess. Why are you here?"

She hesitated, but, then again, Thirteen must have gone through the very same thing. They were raped by the same person, for god's sakes. The only difference in their situations was Thirteen's pregnancy. Sighing, she relented and decided to just tell her. "It's House. He's on some new rant about how I'm denying what that bastard did to me and that everything's not okay."

Thirteen didn't look surprised, just kept watching her. "You agree with him?"

A couple minutes ago, that answer would have been a very vehement _no_. But now... "I'm not sure," she admitted. "I mean, when he first said it, I wanted to scream at him, to make him shut up- but now, thinking back... I don't know, I guess he may be right..." She trailed off uncertainly and looked away, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"He probably is."

Thirteen's blunt response caused Cuddy to look up at her again, narrowing her eyes at the younger doctor. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean that I know what he's talking about. I'm not only seeing the signs in you; I went through them myself. I'm probably the only person in this hospital who even has an idea of what you're... what _we're_ going through."

"House is wrong!" she snapped, only to be interrupted by Thirteen.

"No, House is right. You just can't accept it because you're afraid that if you do, you won't be able to deal with it, and the numbness you've been using to make everything go away these past few months won't be there and you won't be able to stop it from hurting. Well... look at me. I already have taken that step you're trying to take now. And I'm better. Not fine, but better."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, her shoulders slumped in defeat as she shook her head, trying to keep the cursed tears at bay.

Patting her shoulder, Thirteen pushed herself off the railing and headed towards the door to go back inside. "I'm saying that you should listen to House," she said before heading into the hospital.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

"Can I have tell you something?" Chase asked sleepily as he rested his hand on Cameron's stomach.

She chuckled. "Anything, _Daddy_."

They both smiled again before he said, "I think you're better at this when there's another one of us in there. That baby just turned something that was already amazing to... well, I can't think of a better word than amazing right now, but you get the picture."

"Did you ever think that you could just be happy that we're having a baby?" she asked, and Chase sighed before kissing her neck and shrugging.

"Well, whatever it was, I loved it. Want to have another go?" he asked hopefully, groaning when she shook her head. "Oh, come on. Why not?"

Cameron laughed as she rolled away from him and stood up, pulling the sheet with her. "Because, I'm hungry. And I should be! I'm eating for two now!"

Chase got up as well and said, "You, you're lying! You wouldn't be hungry this soon into the pregnancy. You're only saying that to avoid having sex with me!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

She laughed as she backed away from him, flashing him a seductive grin. "Well, if you want to know the truth, I guess you'll just have to catch me!" She turned and ran from him, Chase laughing as he took off after her. The soon-to-be parents chased each other around their home, too ecstatic to sleep. They were going to be parents.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

Thirteen was just heading out of the hospital, a small, proud smile on her lips at having helped a rape victim when she ran into Wilson. Groaning inwardly, she ducked her head and tried to hurry past him, but he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside. "Thirteen, wait."

"Look, I get it, I was an idiot to have even asked you to do this. I'm just tired and wasn't thinking straight. Please, let's just forget about this." She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let go of her.

"What? No, that's not... Thirteen, I wanted to tell you that... I'll do it."

Those last three words made her freeze, and her eyes widened in complete shock as she struggled to remember how to speak. Finally, she gasped, "You... you'll _what_? You said that you'll do it? As in... as in be my baby's father? You know, move in with me, help me raise him..." she trailed off in amazement when he nodded.

"Yeah. I have always wanted kids, and... your kid's gonna need a father."

Her mouth hanging open, Thirteen stared at him for several moments before choking out, "You're serious? This isn't some kind of sick joke or anything?"

He shook his head. "No. This is actually a legitimate offer; I do want to help you raise your baby."

Blinking rapidly, she tried to focus and actually believe that this was really, truly happening. "Then... then I guess my baby's gonna have a father." She smiled broadly at him, trying to convey her gratitude that no words could get across. She wasn't alone in this. She wasn't a single mother; her baby was going to have a father- that single fact meant more to her than she could express.

HOUSEHOUSEHOUSE

House came out onto the roof to find Cuddy slumped against the wall, her arms crossed tightly over her chest, hiding her face with her hair. He sighed in relief; he'd had a hunch she'd be here.

Cuddy looked up in surprise, then immediately stood up and backed away a few steps, her gaze glued to her feet. She fidgeted slightly as she asked, "House... how's your lip?"

He shrugged. "I've had worse," he said truthfully. "...took me a while to find you."

"Sorry." She swallowed back her nerves, then continued, "House, I'm sorry about... everything. You were right. As usual; you're always right."

"Yes, but this time, I take no pleasure in 'I told you so'." He walked forward and tipped her chin up with his finger, forcing her to look at him. That one look; that was all it took to shatter any hope Cuddy had left of regaining the numbness and fiercely believing that everything was okay.

"I'm sorry, House," she told him again, burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry."

And she was sorry, sorry she had let this go on as long as she had and that she hadn't listened to House when all he had been doing was trying to help. But, Thirteen had said that she was better, and it had only been five months since her attack. Maybe things could get better.

Maybe, with House by her side, they could.

That's it, folks. End to my House trilogy, except for any oneshots I may or may not come up with in the future. To all readers of my other stories: My 'Gone' sequel is my next priority, then it's 'Broken Stars'! NOTHING else comes before you guys, I promise!

Adios!


End file.
